Mission: Sortir du CUBE
by Drisana Curtis
Summary: OS. Tseng et Reno se retrouvent piégés dans un CUBE mortel à cause d'une fausse manœuvre d'Elena.


**Mission: Sortir du **CUBE.

Note: Voilà un autre OS, toujours pour Kemael, qui me tue à coups de compliments chaque fois que je lui fait lire quelque chose :) Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!

Résumé: Tseng et Reno se retrouvent piégés dans un CUBE mortel à cause d'une fausse manœuvre d'Elena.

* * *

_Bordel, mais comment je me suis retrouvé là? C'est tout blanc, ça agresse ma vue et en plus c'est pas très grand. Au pire, ça fait 3 mètres cube, cette merde! Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, l'Utaien? Putain, j'suis vraiment maudit..._

Reno battit des paupières lorsqu'il aperçut Tseng, assis dans un coin du cube. Il essayait apparemment de reprendre ses esprits, le visage enfouit entre ses mains.

-Tseng? On est où?, demanda-t-il d'un voix pâteuse.

-Dans un CUBE.

-Nan, j'avais pas remarqué!

-C'est un CUBE spécial, Reno.

-Et en quoi il est différent des autres, le nôtre? Mis à part le fait qu'il a pas de sortie?

-Justement, on ne peut pas en sortir sans avoir dit un mot de passe...

-Un mot de passe? Et ça a un rapport avec quoi?

Reno se releva, s'appuyant durement contre la paroi immaculée du CUBE. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir des événements précédents.

Heidegger les avait envoyés en mission pour retrouver Hojo. Ils étaient quatre envoyés sur le terrain, comme d'habitude, Tseng, Rude, Elena et lui. Ils étaient arrivés sur place avec trois heures de retard parce que cet abruti avait lancé des monstres assez flippants à leur poursuite. Quand enfin Elena avait trouvé un ordinateur pour rétablir la liaison avec le QG, elle avait fait disjoncter l'appareil, enfermant le roux et l'Utaien dans un CUBE. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Rude et elle trouveraient un moyen de les sortir de là, parce que, à en juger par l'expression de Tseng, c'était vachement grave.

-Ça peut être n'importe quoi...

Reno jugea bon de garder sa remarque sarcastique pour lui et dit:

-Tseng... Il va se passer quoi maintenant qu'on est prisonniers dans un CUBE?

-De toute évidence, on va mourir.

-Charmant, ton instinct de survie.

Tseng esquissa un sourire.

-A ce stade, ça serait de la niaiserie que de croire qu'on pourrait s'en sortir vivants.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer à présent, dit Tseng en se décalant du mur. On va se mettre à chercher le mot de passe. Au bout de quelques essais, l'un de nous deux va proposer un mot qu'on ne peut pas prononcer. Le CUBE va rétrécir. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on meure écrasés.

-Écrasés? Mais c'est une mort indigne d'un Turk! J'veux sortir d'ici!

-De toute évidence, c'est lorsqu'Elena a tenté de hacker le compte d'Hojo que tout s'est déclenché. Ce n'est pas un accident, c'est juste lui qui avait placé le piège là, pour qu'il se déclenche au moment où quelqu'un tenterait quelque chose.

Reno éclata d'un rire jaune. Il commençait sérieusement à stresser. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux couleur sang et regarda Tseng.

-Avec tout les trucs que ce connard connaissait, on va en avoir pour des plombes...

-A supposer qu'on survive à la faim, à la soif, et au manque d'oxygène.

La panique s'empara du cœur de Reno. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se tordit les mains en fixant Tseng comme s'il était la seule personne à qui il pouvait s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

_Et merde... Manquait plus que ça: le rouquin me fait une crise d'angoisse... Faut que je reste calme pour lui montrer l'exemple. Étonnant pour un Turk de céder si vite à la panique._

Tseng s'approcha de Reno, gardant bien son regard ancré dans le sien, prit le roux dans ses bras et lui dit, gardant bien le contact visuel:

-Ça va aller, Reno, on va trouver ce foutu mot de passe. Et même si on ne le trouve pas, Elena et Rude vont nous sortir de là.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot, évidemment, mais si cela pouvait suffire à calmer son subordonné, il voulait bien s'abaisser à se voiler la face.

-Sacré contraste avec ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure, murmura Reno en se forçant à sourire, le corps tout tremblant de peur.

_Sacré rouquin, il ne changera jamais..._

-Crétin de rouquin.

-Imbécile d'Utaien. *

Tseng sourit et lâcha le roux qu'il serrait toujours contre lui, le laissant s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

-Bien, je vois que tu vas mieux.

Reno se releva en massant sa hanche douloureuse et il adressa au passage un regard noir à son supérieur.

-Voyons voir... Si c'est Hojo, quel mot de passe aurait-il choisi? Se mit à réfléchir Tseng.

-Essaye Makô, monstres, Jenova, expériences de merde, railla Reno.

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Quoi, suffit juste de le dire?

-Au moins, ça fait un truc facile dans tout ça...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut être, les mots imprononçables?

-Ça peut être n'importe quoi, répéta Tseng.

-Ça nous aide beaucoup, ça!

Reno soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur en fermant les yeux. Son collègue ne le voyant plus, Tseng s'autorisa à se mordre la lèvre et à froncer les sourcils, plus qu'inquiet. Il savait que Rude et Elena ne trouveraient jamais le moyen de les faire sortir car le CUBE était invisible de l'extérieur, semblable à un mur invisible auquel on se heurte par inadvertance.

-Reno... Il va falloir s'y mettre.

Le roux hocha la tête et se releva. Il chassa de sa chemise une poussière imaginaire, geste qu'il avait temporairement copié de Tseng pour l'énerver, mais qui était devenu un véritable tic à la longue.

-Alors? Par quoi on commence?

-Aucune idée... fit Tseng, exaspéré par sa propre incapacité.

-Cobaye? Énergie? Sciences? Seringue? Gènes? Taré? Drogue? Alcool? Sexe?

-Reno!

-Ben quoi? Ça peut être n'importe quoi, tu l'as dit toi-même!

-Oui mais bon...

-C'est vrai qu'Hojo est surement encore puceau...

-Ah oui? Et Sephiroth, il vient d'où?

Le CUBE se mit à trembler dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les deux hommes jetèrent des regards affolés autour d'eux.

Soudain, les parois et le plafond du CUBE se rapprochèrent brusquement. Tseng et son collègue se jetèrent instinctivement au milieu du CUBE. Enfin, tout se stabilisa.

-La vache! Ça a rétréci d'au moins un mètre!

-Alors on a droit à trois chances...

-Putain, j'ai envie d'm'en tirer une...

-Tu te calmes, Reno, d'accord? On va trouver un moyen de sortir.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit! J'ai pas envie de mourir! J'te prêterai mon électro-tige juste avant qu'on se fasse écraser.

-Merci, mais j'ai mon flingue.

-C'est un Magnum? Demanda Reno en prenant l'arme des mains de Tseng. Avec ça, t'es sûr de pas te rater!

-C'est certain, ironisa Tseng.

-J't'envie, lâcha soudain Reno en rendant à Tseng son Magnum. Comment tu peux rester aussi calme?

-Je ne suis pas calme, Reno...

-Eh ben on dirait!

Reno soupira, fronça les sourcils, regardant un point derrière son supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda celui-ci, intrigué.

Le roux se jeta sur la paroi derrière Tseng, le bousculant au passage, et sembla inspecter quelque chose sur le mur blanc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Reno? Demanda Tseng en s'approchant de son collègue.

-Y a un truc écrit, là, mais j'arrive pas à lire...

Reno était presque couché à terre, essayant de déchiffrer l'inscription au ras du sol.

-Je crois que c'était à notre hauteur avant que le CUBE ne rétrécisse, estima Tseng et évaluant la hauteur du CUBE.

-Tseng... J'crois que c'est de l'Utaien...

Tseng soupira. Évidemment, c'était encore pour lui...

-Montre voir.

Tseng s'allongea à coté de Reno et plissa les yeux pour essayer de lire à son tour les petits caractères écrits à l'encre noire sur la paroi.

-Tu as raison, c'est de l'Utaien... Mais de l'ancien...

-Et? Tu sais le lire?

-Je sais le comprendre à peu près quand on le parle, mais le lire, c'est autre chose...

-Et mer-credi... se reprit Reno en se relevant.

-C'est bien, Reno, tu fais des efforts pour vivre en société, railla Tseng.

Reno lui tira la langue en époussetant machinalement sa veste.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Tseng essaya de déchiffrer l'Utaien ancien écrit sur le mur, et Reno fit le tour du CUBE en marmonnant dans sa barbe, s'amusant à enjamber le corps de Tseng quand il arrivait près de lui.

-Il va voir, cet enfoiré d'Hojo, quand on va rentrer à la Shinra, j'vais le...

Le CUBE se mit alors à trembler. Tseng se releva d'un bond et se réfugia avec Reno au centre du CUBE. Ils furent forcés de se baisser lorsque le plafond se rapprocha d'un mètre encore. Lorsque tout se stabilisa, Tseng jeta un regard furieux où pointait la peur à Reno.

-Quoi que tu aies pu dire, ne le redit plus, lui dit-il d'un ton calme. On n'a plus qu'une seule chance, alors tu te tais jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis de là.

Enfin, il se tourna vers la paroi où étaient inscrits les caractères qui lui posaient tant de problèmes. Ils avaient disparu.

-Oh non... Tseng se mit à genoux et porta sa main sur le mur où auraient dû être écrite la phrase en Utaien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J't'avais pas demandé de la fermer?! Hurla Tseng au roux.

Reno se fit tout petit dans un coin du CUBE.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout traduire, mais en gros, ça donnait quelque chose comme: « Je suis un sentiment que beaucoup recherchent mais je suis rarement véritable. Je peux faire du bien comme du mal et unir plusieurs personnes comme les déchirer. » Ça me parait évident, c'est l'a...

-TAIS-TOI!

Reno se jeta sur Tseng, le faisant tomber à la renverse, sa tête heurtant avec violence le mur blanc.

-Ne le dis surtout pas, intima Reno, se fichant pas mal du cri de douleur de son supérieur. C'est beaucoup trop simple pour être Hojo-esque.

Tseng fixa Reno avec des grands yeux.

-Eh ben dis donc, railla-t-il, ça t'arrive donc de réfléchir?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, sans moi, on serait déjà écrasés!

-C'est vrai. Merci, Reno.

Le roux fut choqué par les remerciements. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. A une engueulade, à des grognements, à un « pousse-toi, tu m'empêches de respirer », mais pas à ça.

Son expression devait bien le refléter car Tseng se mit à rire.

-Quoi? Ça te semble si irréel que ça pour que tu me regardes comme ça?

-Ben un peu, ouais! Tseng?

-Quoi?

-J'peux rester là pour réfléchir?

-Quoi? T'as l'intention de réfléchir? C'est pas une bonne idée, avec ta remarque brillante de tout à l'heure, ton cerveau va finir par surchauffer...

-Tu vois! S'énerva Reno. Comment tu veux que je te prouve ce que je vaux si tu me laisses pas ma chance!

-Bien, alors reste là pour réfléchir, et moi je ne fais rien.

-Euh, si tu pouvais quand même un peu m'aider...

-T'inquiète.

Les deux hommes s'emmurèrent dans le silence.

-Redis-moi encore la phrase, exigea Reno au bout d'un moment.

Tseng soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

-« Je suis un sentiment que beaucoup recherchent mais je suis rarement véritable. Je peux faire du bien comme du mal et unir plusieurs personnes comme les déchirer. »

-La jalousie? Tenta Reno.

Rien ne se produisit.

-Pourquoi la jalousie? C'est souvent véritable, objecta Tseng.

-Ouais, j'avais pas pensé à ça...

Un long silence s'ensuivit encore entre les deux hommes.

-Peut-être que t'avais raison, finit par dire Reno.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

-Alors? Qui le dit?

-Je sais pas... J'ai pas envie d'être responsable de notre mort.

-Au fond, on sait tout les deux qu'on le dira pas si on n'en est pas sûrs que c'est ça...

-Parce qu'on a plus qu'une chance... termina Tseng.

-Bon, je le dis, prépare ton flingue...

En soupirant, Tseng dégaina son Magnum alors que Reno brandissait son électro-tige.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Tseng et murmura:

-L'amour?

Et le CUBE se mit à trembler.

-ATTENDS! Cria Tseng en retenant le poignet de Reno. C'est... différent...

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux alors que le CUBE se volatilisait autour d'eux.

-Eh ben les gars? Des envies suicidaires?

Tseng releva les yeux sur Elena, debout au dessus d'eux, qui les regardait avec amusement. Ils devaient offrir un beau spectacle, Reno couché sur lui, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son cou pour échapper à sa mort qui était plus qu'imminente, son électro-tige trop proche de sa tempe, et lui avec son Magnum pointé sur son front, le poignet de Reno dans son autre main.

-Ou alors vous voulez vous entretuer?

Elle abandonna son sourire pour exploser:

-CA FAIT DEUX HEURES QU'ON VOUS CHERCHE, BANDE D'ABRUTIS!

Reno se releva, offrit sa main à Tseng pour l'aider à se relever alors que son supérieur fixa Elena, le regard froid.

-On était prisonnier dans un CUBE par TA faute! Dit-t-il froidement.

Elena pâlit d'un coup.

-Oh... A cause du dysfonctionnement de l'ordinateur?

-Oui. Enfin bref, on s'en est sorti. Et Hojo?

Elena, gênée, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Eh ben... Comme on vous cherchait...Hojo en a profité pour filer...

-Alors on rentre, boss? Hasarda Reno.

-On rentre, approuva Tseng.

* * *

* Vous avez remarqué la référence? «Turks No Thema», de Vixen Rouge. Cette fic, c'est juste une tuerie.


End file.
